Papa, I Want a Sister!
by Furene Anderson
Summary: Ailee tidak bisa tidur, dan sebagai ayah, sudah tugas Halilintar untuk menemaninya


Boboiboy is own of Animonsta

.

 _ **Papa, I Want a Sister!**_

.

 _Ailee tidak bisa tidur, dan sebagai ayah, sudah tugas Halilintar untuk menemaninya_

 _._

 _I gain no profit for this Fanfiction._

 _._

 _AU!MarriageLife, FamilyLife with no Super Power._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Halilintar selalu hapal kebiasaan istrinya. Setiap malam, setiap Halilintar pulang dari kantor, ia selalu menemukan Ying dalam keadaan yang sama. Tidur di sofa―atau barangkali ketiduran― yang jelas Ying tidak akan masuk ke kamar sampai wanita itu memastikan Halilintar sudah di rumah.

Halilintar baru sampai rumah sekitar lima menit yang lalu. Ia nyaris menendang mainan di lantai karena ruang tengah tidak terlalu terang. Dan di bawah cahaya lampu remang-remang itu, istrinya terlelap di sofa dengan gaun tidur berwarna putih. Rambutnya dibiarkan tergerai hingga menutupi wajah, dan Halilintar hanya bisa menghela napas.

Ia sudah melepas sepatu di rak depan dan menggantinya dengan sandal lantai. Kakinya terketuk pelan menghampiri Ying yang sama sekali tidak terusik dengan suara apapun. Senyum Halilintar terkulum. Ying pasti sangat lelah karena seharian menjaga Ailee, anak mereka.

Rambut Ying dielus, disingkirkan dari wajah, Halilintar tidak pernah berhenti kagum betapa menggemaskan istrinya saat sedang tertidur.

Baru saja Halilintar ingin mengangkat tubuh Ying, sebuah suara yang lain mengejutkannya.

"Papa, baru pulang?"

Pria dengan kemeja itu menoleh. Dilihatnya makhluk mungil dan kecil berdiri sambil mengucek-ngucek kedua matanya. Rambut hitamnya yang panjang sebahu terlihat kusut. Poni yang biasa tertata rapih kini mencuat ke segala arah. Halilintar yakin ia meninggalkan kantor jam sebelas tadi. Sudah terlalu larut untuk anak yang berumur empat tahun terjaga. Jadi, kenapa jam segini Ailee masih terbangun? Apa dia mimpi buruk? Atau mau ke toilet? Atau jangan-jangan ia habis nonton film horror sehingga tidak bisa tidur?

"Ailee belum tidur? Kenapa kesini?" Halilintar bertanya tanpa bergerak dari posisinya.

"Ailee mimpi buruk, Pa." Ujarnya sambil menguap. "Tadinya Ailee ingin ditemani Mama ... hm .. tapi, Mama sepertinya sudah tidur ya?"

Halilintar tersenyum. Perpaduan dirinya dan Ying telah melahirkan anak secantik dan selucu Ailee. Pipinya gembil, matanya sedikit lebar berwarna hitam, dan kalau bicara lancar sekali. Kecerdasan yang berasal dari dirinya.

Ailee berjalan mendekat. Ikut memainkan jari di rambut ibunya. "Tadi, Mama sepertinya pusing. Teman-teman dari kantor Mama menelepon terus sejak siang."

Halilintar terdiam, kemudian sengaja mengabaikan keluhan Ailee tentang Mamanya.

"Ailee mau Papa temani?"

Ailee menoleh. "Papa mau?"

"Tentu Papa mau." Rambut Ailee diusap. "Apapun untuk Ailee."

Ailee sontak langsung memeluk Papanya. "Yei!" gadis kecil itu tersenyum. Halilintar membalasanya dengan pelukan hangat yang setara. "Ailee mau dengar cerita dari Papa! Papa cerita ya, Pa?"

"Iya, iya. Tapi Papa harus bawa Mama ke kamar dulu. Kasihan kalau Mama tidur di sini. Nanti dia kedinginan. Ailee ke kamar duluan saja, nanti Papa nyusul."

"Janji ya, Pa?" Ailee mengacungkan jari kelingking.

"Janji." Jari kelingking Ailee disambut.

Setelah itu, si anak kecil melesat cepat ke kamar. Halilintar menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Menggendong Ying, merebahkan dirinya di kasur mereka, menyelimutinya, dan Ying diberikan kecupan di dahi sebelum ia memindahkan langkah kakinya ke kamar Ailee.

.

.

.

"Ailee mau diceritakan bagaimana Papa dan Mama ketemu."

Sebelah alis Halilintar terangkat. Ia menepuk lembut tubuh Ailee yang erbaring di sampingnya. "Kenapa Ailee minta diceritakan itu?"

"Tadi Ailee main dengan Ryan dan Sophie di rumah Mama Yaya. Dan ada Papa Taufan. Papa Taufan cerita tentang pertama kali ia bertemu Mama Yaya. Katanya mereka ketemu di rumah sakit saat mereka kecil." Kata Ailee. Gadis kecil itu tidak berhenti memainkan kancing kemeja Halilintar. Ailee selalu suka parfum yang dipakai ayahnya. Kata Mama, wangi Papa itu keren. Dan Ailee setuju.

"Kalau Papa dan Mama bagaimana?"

"Hm ... bagaimana ya?" Halilintar menimbang. Sebenarnya ia mengutuk Taufan yang telah lancang menceritakan kisah romansa pada anak sekecil Ailee. Orang itu benar-benar kurang kerjaan. Tidak tahukah kalau Ailee harus berlajar dan bukan mendengar kisah telenovela?

"Papa!" Dada Halilintar ditepuk. Halilintar terperanjat sedikit, setelah itu mengekeh.

"Tidak ada yang spesial, Ailee sayang." Halilintar mengusap rambut anaknya. "Mama dan Papa teman sekelas saat SMA."

"Teman SMA? Apa itu SMA"

"Itu sekolah Menengah Atas. Tingkatannya SD, SMP, SMA. Kalau Ailee mau ke SMA, Ailee harus lulus sekolah dasar dulu, nanti ke sekolah tingkat pertama, baru ke SMA."

Ailee terdiam sebentar, kemudian bertanya lagi. "Tahun ini Ailee baru mau masuk TK. Masih tahun depan baru bisa SD. Lama ya, Pa?"

"Hm.. Kalau Ailee belajar sungguh-sungguh, tidak lama kok."

"Benar?"

"Ailee meragukan Papa?"

Ailee menggeleng. Menggemaskan. Halilintar ingin sekali mencubit kedua pipi anaknya kalau tidak malam.

"Kalau begitu, sekarang Ailee tidur. Besok Ailee mau pergi dengan Mama Yaya, kan? Mengantar Ryan dan Sophie sekolah?"

Ailee mengangguk. "Tapi, Papa ..."

"Apa? Ailee mau bilang apa?"

"Ailee ... Ailee mau punya adik perempuan."

Detik jam terdengar nyaris di samping telinga Halilintar, kala itu. Untuk Papa Muda seperti Halilintar, membuat adik untuk Ailee bukan perkara mudah. Yang pasti tidak semudah membalikkan daging dari panggangan. Butuh perencanaan, baik perencaan sekarang maupun perencanaan yang akan datang.

"Kenapa?" Halilintar bertanya. "Kenapa Ailee tiba-tiba mau punya adik?"

"Karena Ailee ingin mendadani dia seperti Mama mendadani Ailee. Ailee mau kuncir rambut dia. Ailee mau pakaikan dia baju yang cantik seperti Ailee punya. Ailee mau ajak dia main bareng Ryan Sophie. Ailee mau ajak dia tidur bareng Ailee. Banyak, Pa."

Halilintar tidak menjawab. Ia memilih kembali menepuk tubuh anaknya yang sepertinya belum kelelahan.

"Papa, mau buatkan adik Ailee?"

Kerutan Halilintar tambah dalam. "Papa tidak membuat adik, Ailee."

"Bohong!" Dada Halilintar ditepuk lagi. "Kata Papa Taufan, semua orang tua bisa buat adik. Papa hanya harus membawa Mama liburan ke suatu tempat, Ailee tidak apa-apa kok kalau dititipkan ke Kakek atau ke Papa Gempa ... karena Papa Taufan bilang, kalau pria dan wanita saling mencintai, pria akan membawa wanita ke kamar yang jauh dari orang-orang."

"Hah? Dia bilang begitu?" Pada akhirnya, Halilintar terpancing juga. Ia cukup marah dengan apa yang Taufan ceritakan pada gadis sekecil Ailee. Yang benar saja? kenapa orang itu sama sekali tidak tahu aturan? Halilintar mulai terbayang akan seringai Taufan yang menyebalkan. Ia bersumpah akan memberi pelajaran pada saudaranya itu, besok. Tidak akan dia biarkan Ailee terserang racun yang tidak seharusnya dari Taufan. _Setan itu ..._

"Papa mau kan?"

Entah, seberapa kuat magnet yang ditimbulkan Ailee. Halilintar bisa langsung melupakan dendamnya kepada Taufan hanya ditatap penuh harap seperti itu.

Mengambil napas, Halilintar berkata lembut. "Nanti akan pikirkan. Sekarang Ailee tidur dulu ya?"

Lalu Ailee mengangguk seraya tersenyum senang. Ia mendekap tubuh Halilintar dan menenggelamkan diri hingga benar-benar terlelap. Setelah itu Halilintar melebarkan selimut, mengecup kening Ailee, dan kembali ke tempat Ying.

.

.

.

"Kupikir kau sudah tidur."

"Memang. Tapi aku mendengar suara mobilmu tadi." Ujar Ying yang terbaring di kasur. Matanya yang mengantuk mengawasi Halilintar yang melepas kancing kemeja sambil terduduk di sisinya. "Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan di kamar Ailee sampai selama itu?"

"Yah, dia minta aku bercerita."

Ying terkikik pelan. "Oh iya, cerita apa?"

Kemudian Halilintar berjengit saat dirasakannya kedua tangan yang lain memeluk pinggangnya.

"Ying, aku harus mandi."

"Ugh ... em aku tahu." Pelukan mengerat. Ying dengan kesadaran yang sudah setengah, tersenyum simpul. "Sebentar saja ... sampai aku benar-benar tidur. Bisa kan? Untuk Ailee saja bisa, masa untukku tidak bisa?"

Halilintar menarik napas dalam seiring pelukan Ying pada pinggangnya yang semakin erat. Dagunya sedikit terangkat. "Tadi kau mau tau kan apa yang kubicarakan dengan Ailee?"

Halilintar bisa merasakan Ying mengangguk.

"Dia bilang ... Dia. Ingin. Adik. Perempuan."

Dan kesadaran Ying langsung kembali sepenuhnya. Pelukan dilepas, Ying mengambil selimut dan langsung berbalik memunggungi Halilintar.

"Ugh, Baiklah, baiklah! Kau mandi saja sana!" Ying tiba-tiba merasa gugup. "Aku capek. Aku mau tidur. Kapan- kapan saja buat adiknya."

Halilintar mengekeh, menggeleng pelan dan mengusap rambut Ying dengan lembut. "Iya, iya. Good night, Babe." Kemudian menciumnya.

"Good night, My Hali."

Halilintar menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi. Diam-diam, dalam selimutnya, Ying tersenyum. Jantungnya berdebar-debar lagi.

.

.

.

 **FIN**


End file.
